halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Psycho: Through the Mind of Norman Bates
Psycho Through the Mind of Norman Bates was one of the five haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights IX: Last Gasp. It was located in Soundstage 22 along with Insanity. This house was based on the film Psycho, but focused mainly on the imagination of Norman Bates. History and Location Like the previous year, Universal decided to put two haunted houses in Soundstage 22 during Halloween Horror Nights IX. Soundstage 22 is one of the smaller soundstage facilities designed to be used as filming locations for movies and television shows. Psycho: Through the Mind of Norman Bates was one of these houses, along with Insanity. The house was loosely based on the remake of the remake of Psycho, which came out that same year. The house would get a prequel in 2006 titles Psycho Path: The Return of Norman Bates. Description Experience the chillingly violent images that torment Norman's soul. For heavens sake, DON'T GO IN THE SHOWER! Walkthrough The walkthrough started in the sparsely-decorated reception for the Fairvayle Sanitarium, consisting of a receptionist sitting by the computer at her desk next to filing cabinet and a noticeboard. From there, they would enter a darkened tunnel with lights shining in through holes in the spinning walls, giving the impression of rotating starlight. They proceeded to a padded corridor filled with fleshlike tentacles and containing a zombie-like inmate that would jump at the guests, screaming. From there, guests would walk in a complete darkness through a room with black plastic strips hanging down from the ceiling. The next room, known as "Sharp Memories" in the concept art, was filled with many oversized, spinning knives hanging down from the ceiling. The knives reflected strobe lights in different directions. Behind one of these, a man in a full black body suit with a knife, possibly Norman himself, would appear to scare the guests, giving the impression of a black, knife-wielding silhouette blocking the light. Next was a room with long racks covered in copies of Norma Bates' dress, with rocking chairs and more dresses floating in the air. Zombiefied versions of Norma Bates emerged from among the dresses to threaten the guests with knives. Beyond that was a room featuring a large number of illuminated eyeballs staring at the guests with same type of bodysuit-wearing scareactor as in "Sharp Memories". The guests would then enter a corridor with a shower curtain obscuring the knife-wielding Norman on one side and a waterfall on the other. The Norma zombies returned in this room, jumping out with knives from behind the waterfall. The final room was foggy and filled with large, bloodsoaked shower curtains with Marion Crane's corpse on the floor. This room contained a mix of all the kinds of scareactors previously seen in the house jumping out from behind hidden walls. Scareactors * Receptionist * Inmate * Knifeman * Norma Bates Pictures Psycho Concept Art.jpg Psycho Concept Art 2.jpg Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights IX: Last Gasp Category:Soundstage 22 Category:Movie Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Revolving Tunnel